


Te regalo mi corazón

by Lyha_StarDust



Category: MDZS, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, modao zushi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Dogs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Presents, Romantic Comedy, Tsunderes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyha_StarDust/pseuds/Lyha_StarDust
Summary: Es el día especial de Jiang Cheng, y Lan Xichen esta preparado para arriesgarse y darle el regalo más valioso que tiene para ofrecerle.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 4





	Te regalo mi corazón

Ya había transcurrido un par de meses desde que el Primer Jade se propuso a ser más acertivo mostrandole lo importante que era para él, el Lider Jiang. Comprometiendose a mantener las constantes visitas al Puerto, ayudarlo con las diligencias de Secta y acompañarlo siempre que tuviera tiempo libre. 

Sería una tarea difícil para cualquier otra persona por el miedo que tenían a confrontarlo y terminar por ser castigados debido a el duro carácter que poseía Jiang, pero para Xichen era una gratificación y placer el pasar tiempo juntos cosa que pocos entenderían.

El día especial y que tanto esparaba había llegado, era el cumpleaños de Cheng. Desde la noche pasada el Maestro Lan estuvo nervioso por saber si el plan que tenía preparo seria exitoso, ya no quería esperar más para recibir aquella respuesta que siempre busco.

La fiesta realizada en Lotus Pier, que fue organizada en secreto por Wei ying daba inicio. Los invitados pasaban al centro para saludar al festejando dandole los buenos deseos y regalos. Y a pesar de ser un día de alegría y diversion el ceño de protagonista de la fiesta seguía mostandose algo irritado, bien podría ser por que no estaba deacuerdo con ese tipo de festejos sin su consentimiento o porque parecía de algún modo desanimado, al ver como cada diferente invitado que llegaba a su mesa, ninguno de ellos era la persona que en particular quería ver.

Xichen nervioso miro la enorme caja de regalo que se movía de vez en cuando, espero unos segundos detras de la puerta que daba al salón principal. Suspiro un par de ocasiones mas buscando algo de valor porque sabia que lo que haria en los próximos minutos que decidiría una parte importante de su vida. 

Se asomo un poco por la entrada y sin hacer ruido solo hizo una ligera señal con su mano a la vista del organizador de la fiesta para decirle que siguiera con el plan y le ayudara a sacar un rato a su hermano de la habitacion y así los dos se encontrarán.

Wei Ying pronto vio al Jade y se puso en obra. Con muchas palabras sin sentido para que nadie sospechara nada se puso a empujar a su objetivo hasta haberlo dejado fuera de la sala frente a Xichen, sonreirles a ambos y cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

Ya quedándose solos se mantuvieron unos segundos mirándose en silencio. El rostro del mayor de los jades ya se podía ver iluminado y feliz de tan solo tenerlo frente a él. Para el cumpleañero era igual, la mueca de decepción que tenía al saludar a los demás, desparecido en señal de que aunque no lo admitiera ya se encontraba con la persona que tanto estaba esperando.

\- Buenas noches Joven Lider Jiang, se que esta algo ocupado celebrando con sus allegados y gente que quiere, me disculpo por interrumpirlo pero quería pasar personalmente a desearle un feliz cumpleaños y si no es molestia ofrecerle unos pequeños presentes. 

\- Lider Lan no tiene que disculparse, y gracias por sus palabras - volteo a ver la caja que estaba detras del otro, exceptico sobre el contenido al verlo moverse solo - Y del presente, ¿ eso que es ? y ¿porque se esta moviendo? 

Lan Huan se alegro inmediatamente al ver que su regalo había logrado llamarle la atencion. No tardo nada en retirar el mismo la tapa y sacar los 5 cachorros. Con entusiamo los cargo casi todos dejándolos en los brazos de Jiang, y asi poder ver como con la reaccion de las adorables criaturas jugando, hacia que su semblante se iluminara la gentil sonrisa de su amado comenzara a notarse mucho más que antes.

Cheng no pudo negarse a aceptarlos cuando los tuvo en sus brazos, estába demasiado feliz nadie se había tomado la molestia de ofrecerle tan hermoso obsequió. Pero su caracter naturla le hizo aun objetar sobre si era correcto recibirlos, a pesar de que su interior le decia lo contrario.

\- Me parece excesivo, Lan Wangji me dio uno de sus conejos y pensaba dárselo a Fairy para que no este solo. Pero ahora usted me trae mas compañía ¿Ahora que se supone haga con ellos? 

\- Me sentiría honrrado de que los aceptara, pero de igual manera tampoco quisiera presionarlo si cree que es excesivo.

Tomo uno de los cachorros en sus manos y comenzo a acariciarlo. De reojo pudo ver como el inocente cariño de los perritos hacian que la sonrisa de Cheng se llenará de ternura derritiendo aquella imagen tosca y fría que proyectaba ante otros. Pero que siempre que estaba a lado de su mascota podía mostrar esa faceta secreta que era más suave y cálida que fue parte de lo que enamoro al jade.

\- Además se que la oportunidad de criar un par de cachorros podrían traerle algo de mas tranquilidad y calma a su corazón.

\- Son demasiados pero ... - los abrazo con mayor fuerza - Los aceptare por Fairy y para mantener alejado a Wei Ying, pero gracias.

La fachada dura de Jiang se desvaneció y mirando directamente al Jade le regalo una leve sonrisa de felicidad. 

Al recibir exclusivamente esa sincera sonrisa, Lan Xichen se sintio tan dichoso que no sabría como describirlo. Ese sentimiento tan puro solo le confirmo que su amor era genuino. Lo unico que el deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón era que a partir de ese momento y para el resto de sus dias el se esforzaria y sacrificaria todo por hacer que esa felicidad permaneciera en la vida de su amado.

\- Gracias a ti, por permitirme esta clase de felicidad Jiang WanYin -

Lo vio directamente a los ojos ofreciéndole la mas pura sonrisa que el corazón de jade había mostrado jamás. Dejando atonito al menor al escucharlo como lo llamo.

Tomo a los cachorros uno a uno guardandolos otra vez en su caja. Mientras en voz baja sin esperar respuesta divagaba en bromear que nombres les tocarian a cada uno de los pequeños, dentro de su conciencia estába reuniendo más valor para no dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle frente a sus sentimientos.

-Tal vez podrías llamarte Dulce o Ninfa- tomando otro de los cachorros, a la vez que uno más pequeño le mordía la manga- tu tienes cara de Margarita, y tu hermano juguetón sería...

Jiang tenia la cabeza hecha un lío que no presto atención a la monologo que tenía el Jade sobre sus nuevas mascotas al terminar de resguardarlas. El mayor lo había llamado de esa forma tan personal e intima como si fueran muy cercanos. Era cierto que salieron algunas veces juntos, era amable de ofrecer su ayuda y empezaba a confiar más en Lan Xichen. Reforzando el hecho de que este no tenía dificultades con su volatil temperamento y lo hacia sentir comodo, algo cambiaba en su interior, creciendo un sentimiento desconocido.

\- ZeWu-jun -lo llamo serio y sin vacilación, deseoso por entenderlo- ¿Que soy para usted?, ¿Que es lo que espera de mi? 

Cada palabra y accion que el aludido hacia en favor de Jiang hacía que aumentara las de dudas sobre cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones que estaban detras del comportamiento del Jade. Todo el tiempo que le daba, las cosas que hacian por y para el sin pedirle nada a cambió eran incomprensibles.

Luego de escuchar esas precisa preguntas y repasar los cientos de respuestas que se originaban en su cabeza de solo pensar en todo lo que el joven frente a el significaba en su vida. Era el dia especial para su enamorado y sabia que si hablaba sobre sus sentimientos y no era correspondido podria arruinar el humor de Cheng pero ya tenía decidio ser honesto con y enfrentar lo que tuviera que pasar entre ellos. 

\- Tu eres la persona más especial que podría haber tenido la fortuna de conocer. No tengo forma de agradecer al destino de darme la oportunidad de tenerte frente a mi , verte, tocarte. Eres el responsable de hacerme sentir la mayor felicidad que jamás pense alguien podria ofrecerme. El que le enseño a mi inexperto corazón el como se sentía amar a alguien hasta el punto que me duelen sus heridas, desear egoistamente el tener una sola persona para mi y yo ser de esa persona y no compartirla con nadie más, la dicha que invade mi cuerpo al oir tu voz, el dolor que se vuelve insoportable al separarme de ti, junto al deseo de volverte a ver, la incontrolable curiosidad de conocer cada una de tus facetas, recuerdos, deseos, metas todo. Quiero verte feliz el resto de tus días y poder volverme una de las causas de tus sonrisas. Sientas lo especial y unico que eres para mi y asi yo convertirme en alguien indispensable para ti. Mis sentimientos por ti iran creciendo cada dia mas sin detenerse y eso es porque la semilla de amor , pasion y deseo que siento por ti WanYin es algo que ya ha hechado raices en mi y no habra nada que pueda hacer que se marchiten.

Xichen se mantuvo firme si apartar la mirada del centro de su universo y expuso con la honestidad de su alma todo lo que se guardaba en su corazón. Esperando que sus palabras hubieran hecho eco en el corazón que deseaba poseer. 

Siendo solo el lider Jiang y la luna los unico testigos de aquella confesión. Arriesgandose por ultima vez para decir lo que sentia sin ninguna restriccion, dio dos pasos más, dejando solo la distancia de un brazo entre los dos y le sonrio de nuevo.

-Jiang WanYin yo estoy enamorado de ti y de toda tu escencia, mi único deseo es que me permitas estar a tu lado y demostrarlo.

La declaracion lo dejo en shock, no esperaba tal intensidad, aunque hubo indicios de ese tipo de sentimientos por el, su narturaleza le mantener los ojos cerrados. Pero ahora que Cheng escucho tan directamente no había forma de seguir ignorandolo, tenía dos opciones; terminar todo contacto con el primer jade o por primera vez en muchos escuchar sus propios sentimientos.

\- Yo ... 

El joven se detuvo para aclarar su mente, la idea de seguir huyendo de su realidad o aceptar que hubiera algo mas intimo entre los dos hacia estragos en su cabeza. Aunque la ultima opciono siendo la que abarcaba mas de sus pensamientos no le dejaba tranquilo dado las consecuencias que desencadenaria. Perder el respeto por esa accion, lo hacian sentir con mayor claridad la frustracion, miedo, duda e incluso vergüenza que vendría de seguir ese camino.

-Aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mi..

Se acercó un paso y sin notarlo tomo los antebrazos del Lider Lan con sus temblorosas manos, como si el cuerpo sin decirle nada exigiera mantenerlo a su lado, pero su mente lo intentará rechazar. 

Al sentir las manos de Jiang aferrarse a el y escuchar palabras de agradecimiento empezo a creer que la respuesta que tanto deseaba oir era posible, sus expectativas comenzaba a elevarse y la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del jade adquiría una luz llena de felicidad pero seguía en silencio contemplando a su acompañante, esperando que su sueño se volviera realidad.

-Que hayas estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado, estes para mi con esa amable sonrisa solo para calmarme, que me escuches y tengas paciencia cuando pierdo el control, que ... veas en mi más que cualquier otro ser, pero ... - el tono de su voz iba disminuyendo hasta casi solo quedar en un murmullo.

\- ¿¿Pero?? por favor ... necesito escuchar tu respuesta WanYin.

Los ojos jade emanaba suplica ante la incertidumbre de saber que destino le esperaba. Desde el momento que escucho ese "Pero" de los labios de su amado sentía que habia caído de lo más alto del cielo a la profundidad del infierno. Para el la ansiedad del resultado final, era comparado al que una persona que esta al borde de perder la ultima luz de esperanza que lo mantendria con vida. 

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de este fic no fue solo mía, está basada y en honor a un hermoso rol que tuve con mi linda partner JiangCheng TuPatron.
> 
> Esta cortito pero lleva mucho love a mi ship XICHENG.
> 
> Me disculpo por mis errores de ortografía o redacción, pero les agradezco a las personitas que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo. Esperó les guste.


End file.
